Appreciating the Present
by Kristen3
Summary: The death of an elderly man makes Daphne realize how blessed she is. Post-series one-shot. Rating is for minor innuendo.


Daphne wiped a tear as she took out her key to unlock the door to the apartment she and Niles shared at the Montana. A few months ago, she had become bored with her life. She enjoyed taking care of her husband and one-year-old son, but it wasn't enough. She'd discussed the situation with Niles, and he suggested she volunteer. Because of her background in healthcare and natural desire to care for others, she became a candy-striper. She visited the elderly patients. It was so heartbreaking, especially since many of them didn't have any relatives who cared enough to come and see them.

But Daphne was determined to do all she could to brighten the lives of of these sick people. She was a huge hit with everyone, especially some of the older men. Many of them playfully flirted with her, urging her to leave her husband. Each time, Daphne laughed. It felt good to know that she was making a difference.

In the back of her mind, Daphne always knew that these people she visited with were living on borrowed time. But since most of them were in relatively good health, she didn't dwell on it. However, tonight, reality had hit her hard. One of her friends, Mr. Baker, had died. It happened just as she was preparing to leave the hospital. Without warning, his heart had stopped. Daphne watched in horror as doctors and nurses fought to save his life. In the end, he was gone.

"Hello," Daphne said as she entered. Niles sat on the couch, playing with David in his arms.

For a moment, Niles was thrilled to see his wife returning. But when he saw her expression, he quickly kissed his son's cheek, and lifted the boy from his lap. He carefully placed David on the couch. The baby didn't even flinch. "What's the matter, my love?" Niles was in front of Daphne within seconds.

"Remember that nice old man, Mr. Baker? He died tonight, Niles."

Niles took her in his arms at once. "I'm so sorry."

To her own great surprise, Daphne suddenly burst into tears.

"Sh," Niles whispered softly, holding her even tighter. "It's OK." He rubbed her back soothingly. "I know it hurts, but you've got to remember that he isn't suffering anymore."

"I know. But I wish I could've done something more for him. And now I'll never have the chance to."

Niles brushed a tear from her cheek. "My love, I'm sure you did all you could. I know your visits brought him comfort in his final days. You gave him something to look forward to."

Daphne managed a small smile then. She pulled out of the embrace. "He was about your father's age, you know."

"If you're worried about Dad's health, we both know he's tough. He's not going anywhere. He'll be here to see David grow up. Right?" Niles walked over to the couch, picking up his son. He held the baby out in front of him in Daphne's direction. "How can you look at this face and be sad?" Niles asked.

Daphne's heart melted at the sight of her son. "You're right, Niles. I love David, and you." She took the boy out of his arms, then kissed his father for a long moment. She let out a sigh as the kiss ended. "Thank you. I feel better now. But I don't think I can go back to that hospital tomorrow night."

"Well, I won't force you to go if you're not emotionally ready. But you love going down there and seeing all the patients. And I know that they love seeing you. Why, if I were lying in a hospital bed, I'd probably take one look at you and be instantly cured!"

Daphne smiled. "Well, I don't know about that."

Niles shrugged. "All I know is that a few years ago, I needed open-heart surgery. And now here I am!" He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

Through her hand, Daphne could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating. "Well, _you_ sound healthy." She grinned at him.

Suddenly, Niles' heart began to race. "What you're feeling there, my heartbeat, it's because of you. I couldn't have gotten through that experience without you. That's how I know you can save lives. Because you've saved mine several times."

Tears were now forming in Daphne's eyes once again, but for a different reason entirely. Niles and David were the two most important people in her life. As much as she cared about the patients at the hospital, _this _was what mattered.

For a few moments, they were aware of nothing else but each other. The series of kisses they shared left them breathless. But things didn't get far before David let out a whimper.

Daphne blushed as she reluctantly separated her lips from Niles'. "Well. Why don't I just get our precious boy settled into bed, and then we can continue where we left off?"

Niles nodded his agreement. "Goodnight, my sweet boy. Pleasant dreams." He kissed the top of his son's head.

As Daphne carried David upstairs and into the nursery, she thought once again of Mr. Baker. She no longer felt his loss as acutely as she had when she first arrived at home. As usual, Niles had been able to comfort her as no one else could have. But still, nothing could change the reality that any of her patients at the hospital could die at any time. In fact, no one has a guaranteed future. _All we have is the present_, Daphne realized. The thought made her want to call up every single person she loved and let them know how much she cared for them. She made mental notes to call her family in Manchester, as well as her brother-in-law in Chicago as soon as possible.

But for right now, Daphne would focus on showing her love to those closest to her. First to David, as she carefully changed and prepared him for bed. She softly kissed his cheek as she placed him in the crib. She made certain that the baby monitor was on, just in case.

Then Daphne turned out the light and walked down the hall, where she knew her husband waited for her. Almost everything she had in her life now was because of him. Just a few years ago, she'd been living paycheck to paycheck taking care of Martin. Now here she was, with a husband she adored and a son she loved more than she believed possible.

What she'd learned from working around the elderly for such a long time was one simple, yet powerful lesson: Life can change in an instant. Daphne knew there were times she'd been too caught up in the details of everyday life to appreciate all the blessings she had. But she had a feeling she would not forget anytime soon. From now on, she would enjoy the present, because it was all she had.

**The End**


End file.
